


Presents

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Get up, get dressed, come on.”





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "annieb1955" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“Sheppard,” said Rodney’s voice, barely penetrating his blanket of sleep. “Sheppard. _John_.”

“What?”

“Get up, get dressed, come on.”

John blinked into the darkness of their room. “Time ‘sit?”

“Far too early,” said Rodney. “Here, put this on.”

He probably should have been bothered that he wasn’t bothered by Rodney manhandling out of bed and helping him get dressed, but it had been a long, long, _long_ week and he’d been looking forward to some peace and quiet.

“What’s going on?” John tried, stumbling into his boots and following Rodney into the corridor.

“There’s no emergency,” said Rodney. “ I just… Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” said John, without hesitation, because it was true.

“Then follow me and don’t ask questions.”

John shrugged. “Okay.”

He kept quiet as they walked to the ‘jumper bay, even when Rodney shooed him out of the pilot’s seat to take them up and into orbit.

“So?” he prompted.

“So, we can do whatever you want,” said Rodney. He pointed to the standard-issue crates on the back of their ‘jumper. “There are pillows and blankets if you want to go back to sleep. There’s food for later – or now, if you’re hungry. Or you can just fly around without being shot at, for once. We aren’t due back until tonight, so… Happy birthday.”

John let out a huff of laughter. “It _is_ my birthday, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is, Colonel Forgetful. What do you want to do first?”

“First?” said John, grinning. “I think I want to open my present.”

Rodney frowned. “I didn’t bring any of your presents – everyone said they’d bring them over tomorrow.”

John’s grin slid into a smirk as he crowded into Rodney’s personal space. “You, McKay,” he said, voice low. “I meant _you_.”

“Oh,” said Rodney, smiling back. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
